Even Angels Catch Colds
by silvershark1987
Summary: i was tired and i had a cold, i was also thinking about POTO, so i decided in my frustration i would write this. for once no pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be concentrating on my other stories but this was spur of the moment thinking and I had to share. It came to me last night when I was trying to sleep, however I have a cold and my nose was blocked so I couldn't breath, therefore I had to breath through my mouth, which hurt my jaw. Since I had been reading POTO fanfiction it was still on my mind, I was irritated and hated the idea of being ill, and then I wondered if Eric ever got sick from living underground with no fresh air and poor plumbing (the lake). Which in turn got my muse going and I had to write it , however it was three in the morning and I wanted sleep so I left it. Then today at work a work friend of mine heard it and gave it's title, so the credit goes to him. Now I better get on with this.

**Even Angels Catch Colds**

A young Christine Daae sat alone in the chapel of Opera Populaire lighting a candle for her father, soon the twelve year old would be joined by her angel of music and she would continue her lessons. Christine was excited, she was going to be taught how to sing a long high note tonight. She had only ever done short notes, but yesterday she had finished practising her breathing for them and her angel of music told her she could advance.

The white nightwear clad chorus girl rose her hands to her head to tighten the black ribbon that tied her hair up in a ponytail, it had been a gift from her angel of music on her tenth birthday. It had come with a letter, it read _to my songbird soprano happy birthday from your angel of music._ She had been giddy with happiness, she was his songbird and his soprano...whatever that was, he never did tell her what it meant and she never asked. Maybe she should ask tonight. Christine had worn the ribbon to every one of her lessons since and she had worn it proudly, however only Madame Giry knew of the ribbon, it was too special to just be worn everywhere, that and if anyone saw it the child would have to say who gave it to her, no it was better they didn't know.

Suddenly the room was filled with moving air and all the candles blew out, leaving Christine in darkness, but she was not afraid, in-fact she was just the opposite. The excitement grew as she realised her singing lesson with her angel of music, however her happy feeling dropped when her angel's voice sounded strange.

**Sweed liddle chilb your lebbong begimbs**

**sdarb wib your breading desds**

Little Christine was confused, she couldn't even understand him, like the time when Meg caught a flu last winter, did her angel catch a flu too?

_Angel of music I cant hear you_

_Your words are all mixed up_

_Angel of music are you ill now_

_Maybe you need some mint tea_

For a moment, Christine wondered if her angel of music was even going to answer, but to her relief he did.

**I'mb sobby I cand sbeag rigd dognid**

**by node is bloged readdy bad**

**liddle ong caddod you ndeard id**

**i'mb ndod beedim beld**

Christine wondered where she heard that kind of speak before, it was rather familiar, then she remembered that the new prima donna Carlotta had a cold not too long ago and she couldn't speak well during that time, but... "but your an angel of music, how can you be ill?" she spoke out loud.

"i'mb abraid eben anbled deb colbd libble ong" the angel replied.

* * *

Well there you have it, one sick Eric trying to teach a music lesson, I only wish I could get rid of my cold as I want to sleep tonight AND I'm going on holiday to Devon tomorrow night, (well at least to mums so we can get going early Saturday, I cant wait).

P.S: I will try to get my other stories out soon, maybe while on holiday as I wont have the internet to distract me.

P.P.S: please r+r


	2. Explanation

Just for the ones who wanted to know what Erik was saying (unfortunately I forgot the translation so I made one line up)

Sweet little child your lesson begins

start with your breathing tests

I'm sorry I cant speak right tonight

by nose is blocked really bad

little one cannot you hear me

I'm not feeling well

I'm afraid even angels get colds little one

thanks for the reviews


End file.
